


[Vid] Ex's & Oh's

by dar_vidder



Category: Imposters (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Escapade, F/F, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dar_vidder/pseuds/dar_vidder
Summary: One, two, three, they gonna run back to me.





	[Vid] Ex's & Oh's

Imposters vid to the song "Ex's & Oh's." Premiered at Escapade 2018. Please choose 1080p for best quality.

  



End file.
